


Come In From The Cold

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Gundham, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: When (y/n)'s horse is injured on the road, a young lord with a dangerous secret cares for it before taking her for his own lady of darkness.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Come In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year lets start this off with a Vampire Sex Session. Anyway follow me on instagram @readerinserted or @thelittlefanthatcould. you can commission me there to.

(Y/n) shivered as she approached the dark and abandoned looking castle down the dirt road. She gently pet her horse as it whined and limped slightly. “It’s okay buddy.” She cooed. She carefully knocked on the door. “Hello! Please!” She called. “M-My horse is injured! Is anyone-” The door slowly opened and she trailed off. ”...home?” A beautiful man stood in front of her, glaring down at her with multicolored eyes. She blushed darkly and swallowed, trying to find the strength to speak. “Ah sir I-”

“Yes I heard you...what happened to your steed?” He asked in a low rumble.

She shivered as a cold wind rolled past. “I’m not sure...He slipped on the path and started limping…”

“...Please come inside from the cold. I will bring him to my stable and attend to him.” The man said in a gentle tone.

He stepped past her and took the reins. “W-Wait.” She said quickly. “Please allow me to accompany you. I care too much for my dear friend.”

The man smiled slightly, turning away from her. “Such dedication, I admire it. Follow me then…” He ordered. “...what is your name?”

“(Y/n) (L/n)-”

“I am Gundham Tanaka, Lord of the dark and icy lands you see before you.”

“Oh! Lord Tanaka, my apologies for disturbing you-” She immediately looked mortified. She had heard of this strange and mysterious lord, but hadn’t known she was so close to his abode.

“Do not apologize. Your friend was obviously in pain. To seek help is admirable.” He said softly.

“...you do not seem to find it odd I refer to him as a friend?”

“I often seek friendship from beasts.” He confided as they reached the lush stable. “What is his name?”

“Barrett.” She said with a gentle smile.

“Well Master Barrett.” He said politely as he led the horse in. “You’ll be spending the night with Nightshade and Stormmaker.” He gestured to the two pitch black horses before grabbing some supplies from a small cabinet. He removed his cloak. “Here...please, wrap this around yourself while I attend to his wound.” he said casually.

“T-thank you, my lord.” She mumbled. As he knelt to check the horse she stared at him with a deepening blush. He was pale and rather muscular, his clothes scandalously tight. She had heard all sorts of rumors...but none that he was so young and handsome...what she had heard was that he was eccentric and strange.

He glanced back and caught her gaze. “...he will be alright, but I regret to inform you his leg is sprained.” He said gently. “It may take weeks to recover. However...if you wish to stay the night, I can offer you one of my own steeds to ride into town…if that is your destination?”

She looked shocked. “I...that’s so generous of you-”

“But?” He assumed and she looked guilty.

“But...I have no money for a room in town. I was traveling to my cousin, and it’s supposed to be another three days ride.”

“...Write her a letter explaining the situation and I will send it with a raven.” He said with a cocky grin. “I will permit you to stay with me.”

Her eyes went wide. “You couldn’t possibly-”

He cut her off, eyes trailing down her body. “In exchange you will help me attend to all of my animal companions, and...keep me company” He said bluntly.

She was stunned. It was a remarkably fair, no, generous offer. She quickly nodded. “Yes my lord, I cannot thank you enough.”

“I’m sure in the weeks while your friend heals you will find the time. Now come.” He offered his arm with a smirk.

She followed him back up the path to his castle, in utter awe of him. Yes, he was a bit strange, but his confidence was overwhelming. “D-do you live up here alone?”

“I have already mentioned my animal companions-”

“Oh I meant...just one human in this big castle-”

“I have a maid that comes by every so often from town...but no. I prefer the solitude-”

“Then offering me room and board is at the price of your personal comfort. I apologize.”

He looked mildly surprised. “...Do not apologize. I doubt you will be too irritated, we already seem to share some kinship through our bonds with our loyal animal companions.”

“You think so?”

“I subscribe to the idea that no one that shares a true and heartfelt bond with a creature can possibly be an irritating person. So I open my home for you, miss (Y/n).”

She smiled at this. “...You’re very kind-”

He laughed nervously at this. “I am simply looking for a little help.” He said quickly, turning away to hide his small blush.

She laughed softly at his quick cover up of his embarrassment. “Oh I see...how unlike the rumors swirling around you."

"Rumors?”

"The rumors that you perform dark arts?”

“Oh those the rumors.”

“You don't seem shocked.”

“What will they do? Mob me? I practically keep that town running with my finances.” He scoffed.

“I didn’t know that.”

“I own most of the buildings.” He explained simply as he allowed her inside the beautiful castle.

She looked around in awe at the gothic building. “Oh this is gorgeous.” She said softly.

“...you think so?”

“Oh yes! It’s incredible!”

“...most guests are put off by the older look.”

“...I mean It was a little scary before….but now that i know you live here, it’s much warmer!” She admitted. 

“Warmer?...I see.” He said with a flustered tone. “...moving on. It’s very late. Why don’t I go find you a room?” He said as he led her to a large ornate sitting room. She smiled and sat down. Before she shrugged off his cloak, he had already rushed away. She moved closer to the fire pulling the large black cloak close. She smiled softly, slowly starting to doze off. He came back down after a while and studied her for a moment before leaning close to her small form. He touched her cheek, hypnotized by her flushed form and eyes straying to her bare neck. He salivated slightly and opened his mouth, revealing long fangs. It had been so long since he had fed on anything except deer near his home…and if he could just drain her a little. He moved in closer, taking in her scent. (Y/n) slowly roused but didn't move or say anything when she realized how close Lord Tanaka had gotten to her, waiting to see what he would do as his lips ghosted over her neck. She remembered one more rumor...one she had laughed at when she had been told. That the strange eccentric lord was actually a creature of the night. She had still thought this rumor was foolish...until a sharp pain pierced her throat.

She left out a muffled cry. "M-my lord-!" He growled as he latched onto her, draining her with a soft purr. She squirmed and choked as he pulled away finally, blood dripping down his lip. She felt flustered and groggy. “Lord Tanaka-”

“You taste divine.” He purred.

“...it’s all true-” She whispered. “All the rumors are true.”

“Are you scared? Horrified by the monster you see before you?” He snarled and moved over her, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Her eyes went wide in fear and awe. “M-my lord-”

“That’s it...that fear. That arousal. That is what makes me truly feel alive again.”

“...I submit to you-” She whispered.

“Oh do you-?” He smirked.

“Yes my lord...take anything you wish from me, but spare my life.”

“Oh my...I knew I liked you. Fear not pet.” He stroked her cheek. “I wouldn’t break something so beautiful.” She shivered as he kissed the bite mark he made. “I believe it was fate that had you show up here tonight...you’d make the perfect bride.” He mumbled. “Ah...But i’m getting ahead of myself.”

She shivered and whimpered. “My...my cousin is still expecting me-” She mumbled, though she was already falling under his hypnotic spell.

“Oh I’m sure we can figure out an excuse together…” He chuckled as he continued to kiss at the wound. “...Stay here, with your dark lord.” He purred.

She shivered and whimpered. “Y-yes...I’ll stay-” His fangs sunk into her neck again and she moaned softly. She started to feel a little lightheaded as he drained her, one hand slowly pushing up her skirt. “H-hey-”

“It’s our unholy wedding night.” He whispered. “Allow me to please you-”

“...May we go to a bedroom?”

He chuckled softly before picking her up. “Yes of course, my apologies.” Her head was swimming but she felt good as he carried her into the tower. He chuckled. “My venom works fast doesn’t it, little one? It’s supposed to lull my prey into a dreamlike state...or a nightmare state depending on how they perceived me.” He nuzzled her. “I didn’t need to bite you to know you fancied me however...I could practically smell it on you…”

She whined. “That’s too lewd…”

“Oh it is?” He walked into a large and beautiful bedroom, laying her down on white silk sheets. “I don’t believe so...in fact I believe I can be much lewder.” He hummed.

“...do I have a choice in this?” She muttered.

“...Of course. If you wish, I will make you forget this encounter, and nothing will happen to you.” He said gently.

“...I do not wish to forget.” She said softly and he looked surprised and she sat up and cupped his cheek. “...I was being sent to my cousins to avoid becoming a spinster...but becoming a lover to someone so handsome, powerful...and kind...certainly I can do no better.”

“I can appreciate your practicality.” He laughed softly. “...are you not scared?”

“Certainly I am…but I also have seen that you are not a bad man.”

“Then I am deeply flattered…” He purred. “...I’m going to kiss you now.” He said without giving her a moment to speak. His lips were on hers quickly, cupping her cheek eagerly. She could taste the faint metal ting of metal from the blood on his lips, her blood. It made her cheeks flush and she let out a soft whimper. He chuckled and he started to undress her carefully, taking great care with her dress. “You’re so beautiful…” He mumbled. “...I’m quite lucky.”

She bashfully covered her body. “Don’t stare-”

“How can I not?” He smirked. “Consider it payback for your lustful stares in the stable…”

“...You notice that?” She squeaked.

“Oh but of course…” He grinned. “You weren’t as subtle as you had assumed.”

She groaned a little. “That’s mortifying…”

He laughed and kissed down her chest slowly. “I disagree-” He mumbled. He looked up at her and his eyes seemed to glow slightly. He bared his fangs and slowly scraped them down her skin, making her squeak. He drew a little blood and rang his tongue over it sensually. “Your taste is a delicacy…” He groaned. “I wonder what other pleasures you hold…”

“I invite you to partake-”

“Oh believe me...I will.” He smirked and his hand slowly trailed down to her thigh. She whined happily and spread her legs. He slowly rubbed her folds, gathering her slick with a purr. His middle finger slid into her, moving it slowly and watching her squirm. He laid beside her to kiss at her neck as he slowly pushed his thumb to her clit, moving in slow soft circles as he built her up. His tongue pushed to her neck, growling as he moved his fingers a bit faster. His other hand went to grope at her breast, gently pinching at her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. She let out a sharp cry as he gently pulled. He relished the sound with a soft groan. “What a beautiful reaction.”

“My lord-”

“Use my name love…” He smirked and dipped a second finger into her, making her shudder as he spread her slightly.

“G-Gundham...please more. I want to take all of you-” She begged softly, turning to press feverish kisses to his jaw and lips.

“Patience my love, I don’t wish to hurt you.” He chuckled. “...more than I already have anyways.”

“I can bear a little pain-”

“Ah but you shouldn’t have to...let me please you…” He hummed and rubbed her clit a bit faster. Her hips twitched and mewled. “Oh there we go...you’re on the edge…” He sat up and pulled her on his lap, her back against his chest as he rubbed quickly. “Come unraveled for me (y/n)...” He purred. She twitched and moaned hotly as she came on his hand. As his hand fell away and she panted softly, she felt him chuckling against her neck. He shifted behind her and she felt his hard member slid between her folds, and she mewled happily. He pushed his tip inside her slowly and grabbed her hips, pushing her down swiftly. She released her loud cry and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her ear. “Oh my love...you're so warm...your body is simply beckoning me inside…” He purred and slowly started to rock into her. He kissed her neck eagerly, and she whined happily.

“W-will you bite me again-” She whispered.

“...Are you sure, pet?” He sounded shocked.

“Y-yes...I like it…” She said quickly. He nodded and rocked against her as his fangs slowly pierced her neck. She sighed in ecstasy and rocked her hips with his as a trail of blood dripped down her chest. He was very careful with how slowly he drained her. He trailed his hand over his chest, smearing the blood and purring. She twitched around him and rocked faster, moaning hotly.

He pulled back with a gasp, chuckling huskily in her ear. “So beautiful…” he said softly, licking her ear. He grabbed her arms and pushed them behind her, moving faster as he rocked into her. She groaned as he forced her forward, her blood soaking into the white sheets as he slammed into her quickly. She whined and squirmed softly, making small fists as she struggled to keep control over herself.

“My lord...please, I can barely take this-” She whimpered.

“Oh does it hurt?” He cooed.

“T-to sensitive...I’m going to cum again-” She whimpered.

His smile widened. “Do it my pet...let me feel you around me…” He urged. She shuddered and whined as he pushed deeply into her, and came into her, holding her against him as he growled. His hand snapped between her legs and rubbed her clit roughly until she let out a cry, unable to move as he held her against him. She pulsed around his cock, sobbing and mewling. He slowly pulled out and pulled her to his chest, kissing her sweetly. “My darling...You poor overstimulated little thing…” He whispered. She panted as she looked up at him. He kissed her sweetly. “...sleep well...tomorrow, enjoy your last sunrise, delight in your last meals...and then when I turn you, you will be my bride forever.” He cooed as her eyes drooped. 

She slowly smiled. “I’d like that…” She whispered before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
